


Who will answer the call?

by CalsSenorita



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, Costume Party, Costumes, Halloween, Murder Mystery, escape room, hired hitman, mansion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalsSenorita/pseuds/CalsSenorita
Summary: Basically everyone finds out about this secretive escape room that's supposed to be different from any other you've done. You know you got chosen when you receive a letter in the mail. You start in one room of the house and open up secret rooms and passageways all while trying to get out of the house. The game makers lock you in for the night and are supposed to come back in the morning. If you make it out they have a guest house for you to do as you please. The thing is none of the people chosen are as random as everyone wants to think it is. Someone has an agenda to get rid of the people who've wronged them. They've hired a "game maker" to set this up, but really he's the hired hit man with a list of names to take out. Who will make it through the night?





	1. Characters and descriptions

Character descriptions:

Ashton, Luke, Calum, Michael, Shawn Mendes, Camila Cabello, Julie Carmichael (oc), Meagan Marshall (oc), Stella Frank (oc), Lucy Chaplain (oc), Ryan Kingston (oc), Matthew O'brien (oc), Chase Rivers (oc), Xander Cole (oc) Jessica Royce (oc) 

  
**Ashton** : Drummer for 5sos, just wants to spend time with friends and enjoy the time off he has. Dressed as Thor.  
 **Luke** : lead singer of 5sos, one of his friends saw the ad and he suggested it would be a cool idea to do on Halloween night. Dressed as Mario  
 **Michael** : lead guitarist for 5sos, doesn't really wanna go to this outing, but finally agrees if they can get pizza afterwards. He really just wants to play this new game that came out. Dressed as Harry Potter   
**Calum** : bassist for 5sos, thinks this is a good opportunity to reconnect with his friends and why not with something a little spooky and fun. Dressed as a Alec Lightwood from shadow hunters  
 **Shawn:** singer, he just finished a tour and is ready to let loose for the night surrounded by his girlfriend and friends. Dressed as one of the purge guys   
**Camila** : Shawn's gf, also a singer. Dresses to impress and doesn't let anyone flirt with her man. Her small frame isn't to be messed with because she's quite territorial. Dressed as a girl from the purge  
 **Julie** : knows Meagan, Stella, Lucy, Ryan, Matthew, Chase, and Xander from school and has grown up with them over the years. They've become a very tight knit group of friends. First met 5sos as they were watching their opener perform. Introduced herself and well they became fast friends who occasionally hung out. Introduced the rest of her friends to 5sos and the rest is history. Long dark hair and blue eyes, 19, wears glasses, a bit anxious in social settings, but is fine with friends, sort of the mom friend, plans everything and is always super early. Dressed as Isabelle Lightwood from shadowhunters   
**Meagan** : blonde, 18, on the short side, medium length red hair, lots of freckles everywhere, smart, fashionably late, quirky, has a bunch of random facts stuck in her brain, can get heated pretty quickly if she's passionate about the subject, dressed as velma from scooby doo  
 **Stella** : 20, green eyes, short brown hair styled in a bob. Used to be a mean girl in her high school days, but has mellowed out since, kinda bossy, but it's part of her charm, likes to lead the group, loves puzzles, so this escape room is right up her alley. Likes to be the center of attention. Dressed as Chanel from scream queens  
 **Lucy:** 19, Quiet, yet smart, a total book nerd, but it doesn't show unless you get her interested, probably the smartest in the room, considers every option before choosing the best one. Cautious, yet can be stubborn. Very long light brown hair, brown eyes and a button nose. Dressed as Ariana grande   
**Ryan:** 21, short shaggy brown hair, likes to be the funny friend and will always cheer you up by making a fool of himself. Super sweet and never lets anyone feel left out. Super pretty dark blue eyes. Is into sports, but isn't so over the top with it. Also pretty smart, but likes to not show how smart he is. Dressed as Edward Cullen from twilight   
**Matthew:** 20, deep brown eyes, dirty blonde hair, the too cool guy, but secretly cares about his friends. Loves flashy things and isn't that smart, but makes up for it with his humor. Basically he's the muscle of the group. Dressed as superman  
 **Chase:** 17, baby blue eyes and has blonde hair, the youngest of the group, but doesn't act like it. He's a big sweetie who wears his heart on his sleeve. He can be childish, but his look out on life is definitely a positive one. He likes to believe everyone deserves a second chance. Dressed as Spider-Man   
**Xander:** 18, short styled black hair, hazel eyes, is down for just about anything, has a past that sometimes likes to catch up to him, but he's way tamer now, kinda emo, but not totally. Just wants a place to fit in and be accepted for his flaws and all. Dressed as Jughead Jones from riverdale   
**Jessica:** 20, medium length red hair, blue-green eyes, doesn't have the best fashion sense, but her humor is great. Knows a lot of people's secrets, blends in with a lot of different people. 


	2. The story begins here

Julie's pov:  
It's an early morning for all those in Chester county, the birds are singing their songs, the sun has risen. Most people are getting ready to start their day in this sleepy old town. It's 6am on a Monday morning and I'm sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of orange juice and a banana. I woke up early so I could go for my daily run. It's just a quick lap or two around the block and I'm energized for the rest of the day. However, this morning I grabbed the newspaper and saw something I want to check out later. It has me thinking the whole time I'm out for my run. I quickly drown out all thoughts as I turn my music up. I listen to the entirety of Romance the album by Camila Cabello. As I am almost done with the song first man, I reach my house. I don't normally end songs so fast, but I was intrigued by the newspaper. We don't normally get them so I go to read it. It's mostly boring, but I continue reading anyways. The comics might be good, so I look for those. 

As I turn the pages this ad catches my attention. It says, 'Are you looking for something fun to do this Halloween? Well come down to Kitty Mansion for a one of a kind escape room/ haunted house. If you're interested please call this number and give your name and address to reserve a spot. Spots are limited and picked randomly good luck and we'll see the lucky winners Halloween night.'

That sounds promising, but first let me call my friends. I get Meagan, Stella, Lucy,  
and Jessica on FaceTime. "Hey guys, I may have found us some cool plans for Halloween night!" I excitedly announce.

"Tell me, I've literally been looking and I don't want to have to go to Shelley's Party another year. It's always the same thing!" Meagan hastily replies.

"I'm down for whatever, so just tell us already." Stella interjects.

"Hmm, idk. Will I like it?" Lucy mumbles.

"I'm sure I'd like whatever it is, but I'm busy house sitting my grandparents house that weekend. Don't ask, they're weird and I can't get out of it, I already tried." Jessica admits.

"Okay, so I found a new escape room/ haunted house thing for us to sign up for. All you have to do is call this number and give your name and address. Hopefully you get picked and if you do a letter will come to your house to tell you that you've been chosen! This is exactly the something we've been looking for." I remind them.

"You've convinced me, this sounds way more fun than anything I could've come up with." Meagan agrees.

"This is going to be our best Halloween yet!" Stella enthusiastically answers.

"I'll admit this does sound like something I'd be interested in, count me in." Lucy tentatively says.

"I hope you guys have lots of fun and be sure to tell me all about it!" Jessica pleads.

After the call with the girls I have to talk with the guys. I have to mentally prepare myself for their antics because nothing can go smoothly with them. They're adults, but act 5 I swear. Do I really wanna call the boys? No, but I have to because no one else will. I like to plan things and everyone else just doesn't.

I gotta get in my mom role and be patient with these boys. I have Matthew, Chase, Xander and Ryan on FaceTime. "Hello boys, I think I may have found us something to do for Halloween! The girls are already on board, except for Jessica. She's house sitting for her grandparents."  
  
"If the girls are down, I'm down too." Xander immediately responds with.

"Sounds fun, what do we have to do?" Matthew questions.

"Yeah, okay! Count me in, this should be a blast." Ryan exclaims.

"Of course I'm in! This is gonna be so cool. My first escape room!" Chase excitedly shouts.

"All you have to do is call this number, give your name and address and hope they choose you. You'll get a letter in the mail if you do get chosen." I finish telling them and hang up.

I call the number to place my interest in the escape room. It'll probably take a few days to get the results because Halloween is a week away and they will want to give people time to enter their sweepstakes. This wait is going to be the death of me. I just hope we all get picked. How cool would it be to tell people we went to an exclusive by reservation only escape room? 

So I haven't mentioned to anyone yet, but I'm going to invite the guys from 5sos. I met them a while back at one of their shows. They were watching their openers perform and I noticed they were pretty close to me, so I took a chance and started up a conversation with these guys. I'm so glad I did! They're so kind and down to earth people. We became fast friends and swapped numbers so we could text whenever they wanted. They thanked me for my support and quickly made their way backstage as they were set to perform really soon. I mean it was their openers last song before they were singing Waste the night. I introduced them to my friend group through text of course and we've all become friends. I still speak to them when they're on tour and need a friend. I can't believe how lucky I am to call the members of 5sos my friends.  
I grew up with all these other people and had some falling outs, but we've reconnected and our bond is as strong as ever. They'll definitely be excited to meet 5sos and hangout together. This Halloween will definitely be one for the books!


	3. Chapter 3

Julie's pov:  
It's now Wednesday and I'm excited for the mail to come because I can just feel like I got accepted into this exclusive escape room/ haunted mansion. My parents keep asking if I'm alright because I keep getting the mail for them. I normally don't like to do it, but what can I say I'm excited! Everything is finally falling together and if we get in it'll be the last piece of the puzzle to solve. I still haven't told my friends 5sos is coming because I don't want to get their hopes up of finally meeting these men. They all have called in to reserve a spot and now everyone is just waiting. All this anticipation is making me antsy. I need to find something to keep me busy. I settle down into my bed with my blankets all around me and my laptop set up so I can watch YouTube. I'm gonna watch some KnJ because they always make me laugh. I'm already super hyped, but their energy combined with mine will be like a sugar high on steroids. I spend 30 minutes to an hour watching Kian and Jc do dumb stuff, when I finally hear the mail lady coming down my street. I rush to put shoes and a light jacket on. I don't really care about my appearance because I should be in and out in like 2 minutes. I race down my driveway and open the mailbox, where I begin to excitingly sort the mail. I hope that my invite comes in and I'm starting to think it won't happen, when I notice a little envelope with my name but no other identifying markers.

I put the rest of the mail on the kitchen counter and hurry to open the letter addressed to me. I'm careful to not get a paper cut, but not so careful that I completely rip the envelope. OMG OMG OMG! I got accepted, this is my invite. I could just scream right about now. I have to go text my friends and ask if they got their invitations too. I race back upstairs after hastily taking off my converse. I jump back into my bed and type in my password to my phone. I open my group chat and I type in all caps that I got in!

_Me to the group chat:_  
_Guys I finally received word that I'm going to be a participant in the escape room!!!!!_  
_Lucy: wow, omg that's exciting! I'm still waiting for the mail._  
_Stella: I can't be the only one who's super excited that I've been searching the mailbox for any traces of a letter!._  
_Ryan: hey, I got mine today too, invite buddies :-)_  
_Matthew: I'm also still waiting and hoping. How awful would it be if not all of us get in?_  
_Jessica: congrats guys!! I hope you have fun, even if I can't be with you. I'll be with you in spirit._  
_Calum: what are you celebrating?_  
_Me: oh, we got into an exclusive Halloween event that we applied to! Well some of us got accepted, the rest are awaiting news. If you don't get it today, hopefully tomorrow you will. Sending good thoughts!!_  
_Chase: I really hope we all get to go, it'll be the most memorable night so far!_  
_Xander: I didn't receive anything today, so I'm thinking tomorrow will be the day.._

Im literally vibrating with excitement. Of course Calum, Luke, Ashton and Michael all know about the plan, but I told them to pretend they didn't, so they wouldn't ruin the surprise.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Calum's pov:

Julie texted me yesterday about a plan for Halloween and wanted it to be special for her friends. She told me they all applied to an ad in the local newspaper, so that they could have a chance to try this escape room or whatever. She then asked if me and the boys would be game to join. I instantly said yes because we desperately need some time to just breathe and do things we want. So maybe I didn't ask them and just agreed on their part, so that they couldn't come up with excuses to not go out. I quickly do a conference call with Luke, Ash and Mike to let them know what I signed us all up for.

"Hey guys, so uh don't get mad just yet! I may or may not have just signed us all up to do an escape room Julie found in a newspaper ad.." I quickly blurt.

"Are you serious!" Luke admonishes.

"Uh surprise?" I mutter.

"Come on, you know I wanted to play this new video game! I've only been talking about for a few weeks now. I was gonna stream it on twitch. Guess, I'll tell the fans Calum is the reason I can't stream. Also, you so owe me pizza after this!" Michael complains.

"Ash what do you think?" I ask.

"This might be good for us all to bond and stuff." Ashton contemplates.

"Oh yeah, we're also going to be meeting up with Julie's whole friend group. You know the one where we're in a group with." I quickly add on.

"I so need another drink for this. Not only did you sign us up, but we're also meeting the rest of Julie's friends all at once!" Luke angrily exclaims.

"Be on the look out for a letter with the address if you do get chosen :) See ya guys on Halloween." I say as I end the call.

I'm actually looking forward to meeting Julie's friends. She's a sweet girl and her friends seem cool so far. Oh, so the boys and I actually met Julie at one of our early concerts. She was sitting close by to us and started chatting with us when she realized who we were. We talked about all sorts of things and ended up exchanging numbers before we left the crowd to perform. We all occasionally text back and forth about whatever. She's so cool and a very good friend. She's honestly become one of my favorite people to talk to. She's got this long dark hair and blue eyes covered by her glasses. She's so cute when she stumbles over her words because social settings make her anxious.


End file.
